This contract provides an Aged Cell Bank to obtain, characterize, store and distribute cell lines of use to investigators in the field of aging research. These include human cell lines from youth to extreme old age and animal cell lines including primates, rodents and large animals. Cell lines from patients with disease states specific to old age such as osteoporosis and Alzheimer's Disease are targeted for inclusion, as are large families for genetic analysis. Fibroblast, lymphoblastoid, and some differentiated cell lines are included. DNA panels from some of the cell lines are also provided by the Aged Cell Bank.